Kitsune's Private Letter
by Randomly Randomly
Summary: This is a private letter from Rukawa Kaede to all of Slam Dunk fan-fictionists but especially to all RuHana/HanaRu fan-fictionists in Fanfiction.Net... PG-13 because of the 'minty' words... Beware!


**Disclaimer** – Nope, na-da, kaput, nothing… Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me, but the one, and only Takehiko Inoue-Sensei or also known as Dr. T. Slam Dunk. All the original characters are not mine! Yesh, sadly, it's true… 

**Author's Message** – My brain popped this idea from one my favourite Yami no Matsuei fanfics. Sankyuu Icka-Chyan XD *Icka whacks her already broken head* Itaii!!! T___T;;; Anywayz~ I can't say that my English is perfect or what so ever… Please forgive me if there's any misspelling, grammar error… Please go easy on me kudasai~ Sankyuu…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title**** – Kitsune's Private Letter.**

Hey to Fanfiction.Net Slam Dunk writers,

I have been exploring FF.net long enough to notice the interesting, and rather arousing fictions there. Yes, I am talking about the fictions about me and my red-headed do'ahou, Sakuragi Hanamichi in FF.net.

Here I shall type out of what I have been waiting for ages to tell you RuHana/HanaRu fans out there. One simple sentence, 'I Love You All'. Forgive me as I can not really express of how deeply grateful I am toward you people out there. As you all know, I am not that talented in showing any sign of appreciations. Note that I have been given various kinds of nicknames; cold-person, emotionless-ace, ice-block, ice-prince etc. That is why I can only reward you with the four words I have stated above. 

Because of your fictions that contained of that delicious fruit, lemon you, and I call it, my relationship with the do'ahou has been greatly improved. We both learnt a lot of new grand ways to do the you-know-what from your highly experienced fictions. Hana, and I thank you for your brilliant corrupted minds. I am not saying that without you fans out there both of our lives as in mine and my Hana's might have been dull and such. No, Hana and I would have been doing just as fine even without your drooling fictions. I am heavily corrupted myself aswell you know. There are a lot of secrets in this brain of mine that has not been revealed yet by most of you fans out there, and 90% of the secrets I hold are deadly dirty… not that I am complaining…

Seriously saying, I do not like sharing my do'ahou with any other men or women. He is mine, and I am his only. And yes, I love those fictions where I am placed as the seme. In reality, that is where I stand. I do not really fancy seeing myself as the helpless-bishounen, mind you… As for my do'ahou, well, let us just say that he prefers to be in the recumbent position better. To tell you the truth, Hana has been complaining quite a lot lately about fictions of him in bondages. Do ignore him. He suits to be tortured, endlessly I might add. That is right, I enjoy your nasty, torturing, intense, long, wild, hot-chocolate-covered-with-more-HOT-chocolate fictions of me and my do'ahou. 

This letter of mine is just to take me out of boredom as I am waiting not that very patiently for my red-headed do'ahou to return back to our home from his junk food shopping. Yes, he and I are living together now, and yes, with more than one bedroom ,but we decided to not waste any extra clean bed sheet, get what I mean? And you don't have to worry about a thing, Hana's back had long completely healed. 

I shall stop here for now. I hope to see more fictions about us, especially RuHana ones when November the 10th arrives. And hopefully, the future fictions would be containing both of our favourite yellow fruit in it. All of your corrupted brains help me a lot. I thank you again…

Waiting desperately for his koibito,

Rukawa Kaede…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Message** – Tease me! Nyahaha! *sweats* Actually, I don't mind seeing Rukawa as the uke myself… And gomen for those who like threesome… *shrugs* This silly fic is just for fun… *rolls down the stairs laughing* Suman suman… Anyhoo, RuHana/HanaRu rocks~


End file.
